Oya
"I am not exactly a nice person, so you have two choices; get out of my sight or I'll show you true hell" -Oya to a reporter. Oya '''is the daughter of Indexgee, and a demi-goddess. She is extremely grumpy most of the time and prefers to be alone most of the time. She has a short temper and tends to attack people if they bother her. She is a no non-sense kind of person and won't be afraid to put a fight. She also seems to bring a Luigi Amibo with her all the time and refuses to say why and anyone who questions her more gets attacked. Despite her violent behavior she does have a soft side to certain people. She cares a lot about her family but she seems to hate their friends such as Peenee. She hates most of the gods and prefers to stay away from them. She lives in Jeenee's house and seems to gain the most money out of Indexgee and Jeenee. She been rumored to have a crush on Timeegee and Clockeegee by Rumorgee which results in her breaking his arms and punching his face. When Timeegee and Clockeegee asked her if the rumor was true she blushes and denies it. Powers Oya has different powers than her mother but Oya doesn't care, she uses them however she pleases. '''Teleportation: '''Classic Weegee move, Oya can teleport anywhere she wants. '''Telekinesis: '''Oya can move any items she want and can even move Weegees to one room to another. She tends to use this power for trickery and boredom but it does get her in a lot of trouble. ' '''Magical Shield: '''Oya can create a shield against attacks whenever she is being attacked, which saved her from a lot of attacks actually. This shield was actually placed by Indexgee to protect her whenever Indexgee isn't watching over her. This does create problems when she is interacting with friends and such. '''Summoning items: '''Oya' can summon any items she wants like a bomb or a grenade whenever she feels like it, but she has to make sure her mother doesn't see it since she uses them for extreme sports and fights . '''Ultimate Blast: '''If Oya needs to, she will use all her energy to create a ultimate blast which destroys half a planet. This blast is enough to injure a Weegee God. Relationships These are the people Oya interacts with most of the time. '''Indexgee: '''Oya really cares for her mother and tries to "protect" her from pretty much almost everyone. She and Indexgee are extremely close and whenever someone tries to get in Indexgee's way, Oya makes sure they don't live. '''Jeenee: '''Oya and Jeenee get along just fine but she barely trusts him and tends to try to keep him away from Indexgee unless Indexgee says it's ok. She considers him like a extremely pathetic father who didn't want kids. '''Peenee: '''Oya hates Peenee to all her heart and sometimes even tries to kill him. She tries to keep Peenee away from Indexgee at all costs, which annoys both Peenee and Indexgee. She has threatened him many times about going near Indexgee. '''Timeegee and Clockeegee: '''Despite that she denies that she likes them, she does seem to treat them differently from the others. She is more polite and shy around them and tends to make herself look good to them. This is most likely how the rumor was created. '''Galaxion: Oya does not like Galaxion and considers him a pain since he constantly flirts with both her and her sister. Oya has tried many times to get him away from her but each time she does, he still continues to love her. Oya dislikes him even more than Fleegee and that's saying a lot. Oya also dislikes the fact that he's always cocky about being stronger than everyone else claiming that "If she wanted, she could snap his stubby neck in less than a nanosecond".Category:God Category:Females